


装模作样

by Babarossa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Demon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babarossa/pseuds/Babarossa
Summary: 瘟疫铁鸦/德古拉x指挥官有麦R，76R提及
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Everyone, Reaper |Gabriel Reyes/Reaper
Kudos: 4





	装模作样

当他变成乌鸦，展开染病的墨绿色翅膀播撒瘟疫时小脑袋瓜里仍然回荡着莱耶斯的话。那轻佻又性感又嘲弄的嗓音，惹得他脊背发麻，最细最软的绒毛都要炸开——泡澡时拿桑叶搔背都没这么爽过——“也不是很爽嘛，”莱耶斯一边抽烟一边挨操地说，“你甚至没法让我感到兴奋，不过总好过用手指挖鼻孔，是吧。”铁鸦错把冷嘲热讽当成调情，此时却突然意识到不对劲，肯定有什么地方搞错了。这种感觉好像生日蛋糕里夹着腐烂田鼠肉，既头疼又恶心。人类的婊子总有办法叫他难堪。

莱耶斯总说他缺乏魄力，他不懂这是什么意思。谁下了地狱还会学习？瘟疫甚至没法像他双胞胎哥哥那样从1一直数到1000，卡在46，不上不下。死影还在的时候兄弟俩一起上索多玛城的胡搞酒吧，表现简直天差地别。有漂亮的猫女和魅魔来找紫乌鸦搭讪，他可以每晚搞定两三个。而小绿乌鸦躲在角落里，一边数羽毛一边咬吸管。喝酒总会坏事，柠檬汁就行。

“像个被硬拽来的乖乖女高中生。”这是德古拉对他的评价。死影铁鸦外出办事时他不得不投奔坏心眼的吸血鬼始祖，不然三餐难保。老吸血鬼致力于滥交：操别人的穴，要么把屁眼贡献出去。他不是没想过勾引瘟疫，赤身裸体躺在床上，一边叫春一边打开双腿，后者却以为他是身体不适，扭头就走。德古拉也因此大受打击，连着一个星期没跟陌生男人做爱。

“你到底懂不懂享乐？”他曾经忍无可忍地问瘟疫铁鸦。

“懂，我每顿午餐都要吃田鼠煎饼。”小乌鸦说，“世间美味。”

真正体会到大人世界的“享乐”，是认识加布里尔·莱耶斯以后。这个人类总有法子吸引他的注意力，讲完全不好笑的笑话给他听，实则在抱怨不通人情的同事和让人操心的徒弟。莱耶斯是个外表粗糙内心细致的人，谈吐风趣幽默，但德古拉不喜欢他。也许只有瘟疫这么觉得。他压根不知道自己在别人眼里有多可怜：一个爱上婊子、被玩弄于鼓掌之中的愣头青。每当和莱耶斯独处他都不知所措。唉唉、一根羽毛，两根羽毛，三根羽毛……四十六根……呃呃……四十六后面是……

莱耶斯教他上床。胯间硬硬的该捅哪里，怎么捅才能让彼此都快活一遭。不能太快也不能太慢。粗暴一点更容易让人沦陷。到死之前乌鸦都不能摘掉面具和羽毛，于是人类抓着他的铁喙，一次用四种姿势取悦他，以此弥补无法接吻的遗憾。

瘟疫铁鸦一向以为人类爱他如他爱人类那般彻底，可惜莱耶斯从没把他当恋人看。久而久之本性暴露，胡搞酒吧最放荡的魅魔都不及他分毫。喝醉之后哪怕有两根阴茎的巨龙也照骑不误。“之前我问你，他是怎么拿到地狱大门的通行证的。”德古拉说，“现在我明白了。如果你不介意，我也想跟他干一次，能让我吃两口最好，不行拉倒。”他舔舔犬齿，蓄势待发。瘟疫气得羽毛炸开，既不敢冲始祖发火又不忍心拿莱耶斯怎样，只好给其他恶魔放狠话，用四骑士的身份压人。

没人搭理，加布里尔·莱耶斯被迫安分守己了一段时间。接着好久都没来过地狱，酒吧里也不见踪影。瘟疫反思着是否自己做得太绝，前一秒还在酝酿如何求情人原谅自己，后一秒就发现那臭婊子在消失的这段时间跑去跟同类搞在一起了。他抱怨过不下几百次的同事和让人操心的徒弟，三人滚作一团。

瘟疫是真的生气了。这不是靠道歉和多玩两种姿势就能解决的问题。他在莱耶斯踏足地狱的第一时间把人拽到床上，为了证明自己比两个人类要顶用得多。“也不是很爽嘛，”莱耶斯就是在这时说出要命的话，“你甚至没法让我感到兴奋，不过总好过用手指挖鼻孔，是吧。”你这只嫉妒心又重又傻的小乌鸦，现在谜题解开咯！那四种姿势不是为了让你开心，是这个荡妇在找能快点高潮的角度呢。

小绿乌鸦感到自己的羽毛都要烧起来。一根羽毛，两根羽毛，三根羽毛……四十六根……呃呃……四十六后面是……去他妈的，管他的！他拍打翅膀，直奔老吸血鬼的城堡。撞开玻璃，和碎片一起跌进暖橘色的寝室里。德古拉和一只金色鳞片的龙抬头看向地板上的他。

“别问，”乌鸦说，“你得帮我的忙。”

“等会儿再说。你，出去。”老吸血鬼踹着龙的腰，想把他像垃圾一样踢开。可惜螺栓卡在螺母里。

“我在努力。”后者委屈得要哭了。

瘟疫对老吸血鬼说了自己的计划，能分两口血的话后者就没理由拒绝。要是死影知道了，绝对把那个人类开膛破腹。不过我不会告密的。德古拉说。小心点，别把他弄死。我讨厌死人的血。

我心里有数。瘟疫说。

他飞回鸦巢度过一晚，什么也没吃，胃里被怒气填充，丝毫没有饥饿感。翌日德古拉的蝙蝠传来消息。他动身前往城堡，气还没消，浑身大干一场的冲动。

吸血鬼昨天躺过的床上，莱耶斯被困在那儿，动弹不得。人类的身体对魔法和诅咒没有一丁点抵抗力，也因此省去不少麻烦。德古拉剥掉了他的衣服，又给他下了魅惑咒，简直像是一场公开处刑，荡妇的本质在二人面前暴露无遗。还没有人去碰他的屁眼，他开始流水，大腿就抖个不停。

“他听不见你说话，”德古拉说，“呃、也许听得见。人类体质不一样对魔咒抵抗力也不一样。”

“没后遗症吧？”有时他真讨厌自己。明明气得要死，却还在担心这个婊子。

德古拉看了他一眼。“这要看你之后怎么做了。”

“……救命……”莱耶斯恰到好处地呻吟道，“……操我……谁都行……”

瘟疫单膝跪在床上，拽着他的脚踝把他拉向自己。莱耶斯叫了一声，身体软得像泥，使不上力只能任人摆弄。他知道自己正要被谁操吗？也许对他来说谁都无所谓，是鸡巴就行。德古拉爬到床上，把人类上半身拖起来，让他靠着自己的胸膛。

好了。瘟疫想到莱耶斯和另外两个人类滚床单时的样子。真他妈够呛，现在他又陷入死局了。老吸血鬼想方设法占他的便宜，永远不嫌多。莱耶斯把自己流得够湿，他身经百战的屁眼已经将瘟疫铁鸦的尺寸牢牢记住了。瘟疫把阴茎塞进去时，穴肉蠕动着将他往深处送。莱耶斯低声呻吟，眼神迷离地盯着床吊顶，这让瘟疫更加气愤。

他伸手折起莱耶斯的腿，以便插入得更深。后者勃起的阴茎摇摇晃晃，不过就算没有这东西对他的生活也没什么大碍。莱耶斯在凡间有个迷人的老婆，可惜他们从不做爱，也不打算要孩子。那女人乐意让除了莱耶斯以外的所有男人摸奶子。

他操着柔软又湿滑的肠道，恨不得用铁嘴啄莱耶斯的奶头。人类软绵绵地随着他的顶弄在床上滑来滑去，德古拉抓着他的手腕，一次又一次将他送回到乌鸦的阴茎上。莱耶斯的腿根抽搐着，若不是下咒，他早就缠上来勒的小乌鸦喘不过气了。

瘟疫将左手食指按在他的小腹上，爪尖用力抓破皮肉，留下不深不浅的伤口，有血渗出来。莱耶斯惨兮兮地扭动几下，被德古拉牢牢抓住。“听着，婊子，我可不会再同情你了。”瘟疫说，“从现在开始，你只能跟我做爱。”他边说边用力割开薄薄的皮肤，伤口因魔咒的缘故开始发烫。即使被操昏了头，莱耶斯也终于反应过来在自己身上即将发生什么可怕的事情了。他的地狱情人打算用淫纹束缚他，这可不是什么好方法。但数都不会数的小傻瓜实在无计可施。

“除了我以外，你跟任何人做爱都不会高潮。”

“等等！”莱耶斯虚弱地说，“这也太残忍了。”伤口火烧一般难受。还不如让他得瘟病去死。

瘟疫铁鸦对他的抗议不理不睬，一边操干一边完成最后的工作。在背后的那个冰冷的混蛋把脸凑过来，埋在他脖子里嗅来嗅去。狡猾的老东西，把他们俩人的矛盾当戏看。莱耶斯挣扎着，他不确定自己的手脚是否动弹了，还是这两个恶魔力气太大。被下咒的滋味不好受。乌鸦毫不怜悯地操他屁眼，他射了一次，德古拉从后面抱着他，最后竟然真的咬住了他的脖子。

他能感到血液流失，又疼又麻让做爱的快感加倍。他的身体不受控制地抖动、痉挛，那只臭鸟射在他屁眼里，淫纹产生的温度才开始慢慢冷却。等德古拉挪开后立刻凑上来掐住他的脖子。

“让我想想。”瘟疫铁鸦说，“我会吃掉你一半灵魂，加布。作为你对我的补偿。”

“我受罪还不够吗？”

“毕竟我是嫉妒心又重又傻的小乌鸦，”他冷笑，“我会对你下咒。如果你超过两天没沾过我的精液，嗯……我想想……就长出猫咪的尾巴和耳朵怎么样？地狱的猫可是能全年不间断发情。”

太过分了。莱耶斯说，他低头看看小腹惨不忍睹的疤痕，心想要如何跟其他相好解释这个。反正最后只要他肯求饶，瘟疫就会心软饶恕他，把诅咒撤销掉。小乌鸦可不是铁石心肠的恶魔。

事实证明瘟疫确实铁石心肠。而加布里尔·莱耶斯错得离谱。

TBC？


End file.
